pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
September Mackintosh
September Mackintosh is a fifteen-year-old girl who goes to Danville High and plays trumpet in the marching band. Although she generally dislikes being stuck in school, it is shown that she is also very talented in biology and is in advanced classes. For this reason, Candace and Stacy view her as a bit of a nerd, although they hang out with her sometimes and see her as a friend. When Candace attempts to bust the boys, and sometimes the other kids in the yard, Isabella, along with September, are usually left alone. However, it is shown that September is not a nerd, as she has no nerd words, which Albert goes out of his way to make a point of. September is quirky and not at all afraid to speak her mind, although she makes somewhat of an attempt to stay out of trouble. She scorns some of the activities as might be expected for her age; for instance, she doesn't like shopping and has no cell phone. She has an avid interest in Phineas and Ferb's inventions, often coming by to see what they're doing or even with the intent to help out. At Isabella's suggestion, she eventually joins the Fireside Girls as she was in an Irish troop when she was little, however she is rarely seen wearing the Fireside Girl uniform, unlike Isabella. She finds Irving vaguely amusing yet extremely annoying, and has met him numerous times, as they both like to hang around Phineas and Ferb's house (although in September's case, it's probably because of Albert). However, she almost never makes conversation with him, as he is usually with Albert, whom it is shown she has a huge crush on. In contrast to her usual personality, September stammers and blushes whenever Albert is talking to her or even in the near vicinity. However obvious her crush is, Albert seems to have taken a leaf from Phineas' book and never notices. September once went to Candace for advice, but Candace didn't know what to do as she had never "flirted with a nerd" before and had no idea what they liked. September usually wears a shirt that looks like Stacy's except green instead of turquoise, however her skirt is longer than Stacy's and goes about to her knees, and she also wears purple glasses that look a little bit like Albert's. She has a younger brother, David, who is about four, and she has four older siblings, three college kids and one adult, but they are never seen as they no longer live at home. Her mother teaches at Phineas and Ferb's school, which when mentioned for the first time sparks Candace's interest as she had her for science once. It is shown that September has a black belt in karate, and her attitude about this matches Albert's attitude about his nunchucks. However, she has never been seen using her karate skills, unlike Albert's tendency to whip the nunchucks out at every possible opportunity because, as she puts it, "using something that you've learned for others' entertainment is cheap and demeaning". Appearances In Fabulous 3D (first appearance) Are You Smarter than a Nerd? Bird is the Word Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fanon Works Category:Teens